


Just a little time

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cullen and Inquisitor being so petty, F/M, Humor, Make up sex????, Mention of Kinloch hold, NSFW, Petty fighting, Smoochies, Smut, Trespasser Spoilers, some triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a letter from her parents involving an arranged marriage of their daughter, Amelia ends up making a trip up to the Free Marches, and with her Commander tagging along things don't exactly go the way either imagined. And It's only thanks to the one sane person that things ever get sorted out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space

Amelia had expected letters when she walked into the war room this day. She expected having it to do with some nonsense like every other time. But the letter from her family caught her off guard. She wasn’t exactly on good terms with any of them say for her youngest sister and father. So to even hear from them was strange, and well, unwanted if she was being honest.

“I’m sorry?” she said in disbelief, shaking her head once, looking at the three of them then shaking her head once more.

“I thought I heard you say my mother arranged a marriage…?” She cleared her throat, “for… me?”

Josephine read the letter once again out loud, playing with her feather quill to distract herself from the purpose of the letter. Cullen had his hand clenching around the hilt of his sword, Amelia watching as each word had him flinching, or more like restraining himself from ripping that letter out of the ambassador’s hands.

It took Amelia longer than expected to respond, still in a state of complete shock. Yet she wasn’t totally surprised. Her mother always wanted her to marry someone rich, so of course she would go the snaky route.

Amelia sighed, her hands up rubbing her temples as the stress clearly started to surface.

“One day I’d like there to be no issue.” She muttered before turning for the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Cullen asked, rounding the table and gently hooking his fingers around Amelia’s wrist.

“To pack my things. I need to fix this stupid thing, and the best way to do it in my mother’s face.”

“Then I’m coming along.” He told her not a second spared.

 

* * *

 

 

She doesn't hate the boat, boats isn’t the problem. The problem is how small the space is, how so close together the people are packed. It’s why she can't be in one of those carriages for very long, or with someone else.

She didn't think Cullen was the same. Amelia never expected to find him up on the bridge opposite of her, looking out over the water into nothingness.

She walked over, arms resting on the ledge as she tried to see what she thought Cullen had been looking at.

"Seasick?" she asked loftily, her words so quiet yet loud enough for his ears.

"Not exactly." he responded in the same manner, "you?"

"I don't like the small rooms. Too uh... well their just not for me."

Cullen could gather from his time knowing her, and how she didn't do well in small spaces to get the hint. That seemed to be a common fear people had, himself included for reasons he had up until recently kept to himself. The inquisitor had helped him when she needed, so it was only fair to help her in return, even if that meant facing her family to resolve something as dumb as this.

Once across shore they were met by a scruffy looking man who Amelia seemed to recognize immediately. She hugged him tight, almost the same way she would hug him after being away for so long from Skyhold. Amelia introduced him as a ser Elemond. Her uncle who was a retired Chevalier.

"It's an honor to meet you, Commander Cullen.” Elemond held his hand out, bowing slightly before shaking Cullen’s hand. “Amelia writes about you much more than a young lady who claims not to be enraptured with, does." He gave Amelia a sly smirk before she pushed him out of the way and towards the awaiting carriage.

Once in the carriage Amelia took a bit to settle, Cullen pulled her in close, claiming that the Marcher weather would make her cold and she needed something to curl against. She didn't mind of course, resting her head on the fur of his surcoat.

"You alright back there Amelia?" Elemond called back.

"Yes. Please move, the faster we get home the faster I can get out of this."

They sat pretty still for the first half of the trip, occasionally Amelia squirmed in his arms, why she did, Cullen was unsure. He knew she didn’t like tight spaces but she had never really explained it. And perhaps it was for the best, he knew better than anyone what bringing up certain things could do.

Yet his mouth didn’t get the message.

“Inquisitor, if I may ask, what seems to be the trouble?” She shot him a look, perhaps confusion or guilt, it was hard to tell from the little bit of light that was just now rising.

“What?” She asked for clarification, though she knew exactly what he was inquiring about.

“You seem tense. You were tense on the boat and on the ride to the denerim docks. I just, well I wanted to make sure you were okay. I thought this whole issue with the arranged marriage to this duke had hit you harder than you let on. You tend to be very easy to read.”

Cullen smiled to the faint laugh behind her lips. “Sounds like someone I know.”

“Indeed.” He agreed, “What seems to be on your mind?”

She sighed, sat straight as she turned in her seat. “Tight, confined spaces make me sick, like I can’t breathe or I’m being choked.”

Cullen nodded listening like a priest listening to a sinner. It seemed once she started the words just spouted from her no matter how hard she tried. 

"My brother, James, thought it would be funny to pull a prank on me when we were younger. He told me he had lost something down in the cellar, I don't know why I believed him, no one was allowed down there due to an infestation of rats."

Amelia curled away from Cullen before she could even think of releasing the breath she had been holding back.

"He asked me to get it, I wasn't all that young, but I wasn't all that old either. _And I was stupid_. I went down there, carrying a small torch lantern with me and when I had reached the bottom of the steps he just... slammed the door on me. I ran back up the steps, slamming my fists against that wooden door. But he must had barred it from his side because I hadn't made a dent."

Amelia's features tightened, clenching her jaw as visions flashed pass her eyes of that memory. Her breath quickened, Cullen reached out for her but she moved away, her arms folding over her chest defensively.

"I clawed and _clawed_ at that door till I was sure my finger nails were ripped off. I screamed, so loud!" Her voice cracking with the last word. "But no one heard!"

"After hours I just slouched on the door, my head in my hands as I just fucking cried. I couldn't talk, my throat no longer able to handle the screaming. _Spiders_. Bugs, something just crawled all over me. I could _feel_ them.”

She starts scratching at her arms, swatting at invisible critters. “Feel them crawling on my skin, in my hair."

"He left me – _The ass left me_ in there while he ate and sat in the warmth of the dining hall!”

“I would have been stuck down there if Elemond hadn't been looking for me himself and heard the crying. _Maker_ , it was dark out when that door finally opened. It had been a whole day – _A. Whole. Day_. The few guards patrolling had now gathered around me as I laid curled on the ground. It was pathetic." The last word said low with her teeth gritted as her hands balled into fists. "They took me to the healers to fix my hands; turns out I _had_ ripped out a few of my nails, they found them still stuck in the wood the next morning."

Amelia finally turned to Cullen, her normal golden yellow eyes dark, clouded with an emotion he hadn't seen since she discussed Haven or her brother, "I can't wait till I see him again. The bastard deserves to die."

Die. Cullen started when he heard that. In fact he wasn't even sure she said it.

"That's a bit harsh, Inquisitor don't you -"

" **NO**." She snarled out, the horse jumping, startled slightly at the sudden outburst. She settled back down, taking a deep breath and shook her head, mostly to herself.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you're right, but that doesn't excuse the fact that what he did was _wrong_ and I think my reaction is perfectly reasonable.” She gave him a smile that showed no joy, in fact, it looked like the stories he had been told what a demons smile would be.

“Did you not think the same in the circles? Because from what you told me, you were trapped for days, than when freed you wanted to murder every, single. Mage."

It took her all up a few seconds to realize what she had just blurted out. Her eye widened at her own words, instantly regretting them.

Cullen turned away from her, now staring out in the expanse of the eastern Marches. She realized her mistake. She had no right to bring that up, to compare this to what he had been witnessed to, to what he himself been through. Amelia wanted to punch herself, throw herself in front of that horse and let it kick her in the gut. She went to reach for him, to somehow apologize for it, but hesitated and instead pulled it close to her chest.

They sat in relative silence for the rest of the trip to castle Trevelyan, both looking out in their respective directions till the castle could be seen. When the Carriage had stopped he got out on his side, adjusting his belt before attaching the small leather strap for his sword. Cullen walked past Amelia as she tried to exit her side, ignoring her as she fumbled.

Amelia was wrong. She _was so_ in the wrong here, but her anger still bubbled inside her, and she was being petty. She stood beside him, arms folded across her chest. "Let us be done with this arranged marriage business, Commander. I'd like to return to Skyhold."

"Of course, Inquisitor." Cullen agreed, his voice rough and unpleasant to the ears. "I'd like to be done with this as well."


	2. Avoidance

“Father you cannot be agreeing to this!”

Amelia paced around the large room, head in her hands as she made the 10th circle around the table. Cullen stood leaning against the frame of the door as he watched Amelia “discuss” Why the marriage could not happen.

“Amelia Trevelyan. You are the oldest and thus you need to be the one to secure the future of the Trevelyan line. Your mother had already arranged this long before you were even 10 –”

“That’s horse shit!” She exclaims.

“Do not speak to your Father that way young lady!”

Cullen slipped through the door, not wanting to listen to any of their voices at the present moment. It’s been the same back and forth and frankly it was annoying. The events of the last day had him questioning why he even bothered to come, and it had his mind rattling and completely unfocused. There was no real way to relieve himself of the headache that was now plaguing him. Back at Skyhold he could hide some place or train the troops. But this was unfamiliar to him, Amelia had talked about what it looked like and what it might look like after being away for so long, but it wasn’t the same.

He walked down the long hall, eventually reaching a door off the side that seemed to opened up to what must be the garden, different flowers, both native to the Marches and exotic species covered the area in a beautiful array of calming colors, intense colors and cool.

He walked through feeling just a little more at ease, holding his chin high as he attempted to sniff a particular set of petals just out of reach.

“You might not want to sniff those, their poisonous.” A voice from behind casually warned, like it was a common thing people would do.

Cullen stepped away, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught. “Oh I, uh. I didn’t know.” He admitted while rubbing the back of his neck.

The young woman giggled, almost the same giggle Amelia had. “It’s fine, I didn’t know at first either till I wrote to my sister when it first appeared just outside the castle walls.” She bows, her brunette hair tumbling over her face and as she sprung back up it flipped over her shoulders. “Names Lily.” She said politely, “I heard the Inquisitor was coming but I didn’t realize she’d be bringing her advisers.”

Cullen chuckled lightly. “Sorry to disappoint, but it is only her Commander here. I had heard rumors of a family messing with the Trevelyan’s land and I wanted to make sure Amel- the Inquisitor, made it safely here.”

“I see. Well in any case it’s still an honor to meet you.”

Cullen smiled, a genuine smile that he should have had the moment he arrived. “The pleasure is mine.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, but how did this garden get so… uh”

“Vibrant?” Lily finished with her brow raised in amusement. Cullen nodded his answer.

“Well truth be told, its Amelia’s work. She’s the only one with a green thumb in this family, she planted all this stuff not long after she left the circle and before she made her trip down to Ferelden. Somehow it’s managed to grow back every time the season changes, it’s quite amazing actually.”

“That and she taught me the basics.” Lily finishes with a chuckle, shaking her head as she bent down to pull a tiny weed from a patch of daisies.

Cullen shifted not really wanting to hear her name, even if it was ridiculous to think so. “Is there a place I can just hit something? Not – not to sound like a brute of course! I just ah…”

Lily let out a laugh followed by a faintest of snorts. “Its fine, I’m surprised it took you this long to ask seeing as you looked all tense.” She pointed to the direction of the barracks for the family guards. “That way is the rest area for the guards, I’m sure they’ll have a dummie or two.”

Cullen bowed, thanking her before heading off. He could at least let his frustration out on something not alive, which usually helped.

He would end up staying by the barracks for the week they were there. His body not quite used to the warmer temperatures as the sun rose to mid-day. He batted an eye at the guards who watched from the sidelines as he swung at the dummies, like they had never  _seen_  anyone used them.

Though he did start to wonder where the Inquisitor was and if she made progress.

 

* * *

 

 

When Amelia returned home she expected her family to ask her for work, they always did. What was ridiculous about this was the work she was doing; scaling the walls just beside the main gates, grunting and huffing as she climbed her way up. There were a few guards who politely pretended not to notice as she shimmied across the stone bricks.

“No!” Gilmore called out, waving his other hand to the left. “You need to move it a bit more!”

“How about I drop it on your head…” She muttered, complying with him as she shifted her weight on the stones, using one hand to hold the pole while the other had a firm grip on the window ledge above her.

“What was that?!”

“Nothing Cous!” Amelia yells out mockingly stretching out the words before nearly losing her grip on the pole. “Fuck.”

“That’s what I thought.” Gilmore held his hands up in a picture pose as he tests how it would look once the banner would be up on the pole. “Perfect right there!”

Amelia thumps her head against the cold stone, sweaty and exhausted. “Makers fucking pie hole. When you asked for help with something I didn’t think I’d be climbing the equivalent of the fucking Huntertorns!” Amelia slowly climbs her way back down, leaning against the stone wall once she safely makes it to solid ground, a little dizzy if she was being honest.

“Well you’re the only one here at the moment who can climb.” Gilmore admits, gesturing his hand to her arms. “I swear those things were made for it.”

“Yeah sure, that’s why I’m known for falling out of trees.” Amelia tells him, rolling her eyes as a light snicker escapes her lips.

Gilmore shakes his head. “True cous, true.”

“But it got you way from mister and miss’s marriage, did it not?” He teases, elbowing her in the side which only earns him a breathy huff. “What are you going to do about that anyway? I’m sure Amelia “trouble” Trevelyan has some strange trick up her sleeve.”

“You know I did try to turn my life around. I don’t get in trouble… well anymore in any case.”

“Wow Templar training really did change you.” He pats her shoulder, both laughing. “But in all seriousness, you  _do_  have a plan to get out of this right? I’d hate to see you married off to some man who just want you for the fact you’re now the Herald.”

“Ugh, I mean I don’t even know the bastards name!” Amelia throws her arms in the air, slinking her body down the wall till she’s sitting on the pavement with her legs spread out.

“If all else fails I  _could_  fake my death, go live back in the Hinterland again… I’m sure no one would even notice I’m gone.” She whispers to herself, pretending to think it over when Gilmore sits down next to her.

“What about that Commander of yours? Elemond  _has_  told us all of the letters you’ve sent. All the cutesy sickeningly sweet stuff you hint at but don’t actually say.”

Amelia’s smile loses its authenticity, now thinking about what she said to him. “ _Yeah_ I think I’ve fucked that up too.”

“ _What?_ ” He says in disbelief, “You two seemed really–“

Amelia springs up, stretching her arms as starts to walk off. “I don’t have to take this.” Gilmore calls out to her but she doesn’t listen, instead making a line to the one place she would feel at home. And can get her mind off everything and everyone.


	3. Uncle knows best

It was the 3rd day they were here now, Amelia making no headway with either parent on the issue and the two of them avoiding each other like a pair of children.

He had been spending his time hanging around the guards’ barracks as it seemed like familiar territory, occasionally Amelia or one of her brothers would pass by, casually there for a few minutes to have a friendly chat with the guards. From what Cullen could gather, these guards had been on duty since they were children, knowing the siblings personally or in a very friendly manner.

He would be lying if he didn’t watch while Amelia spent time with a practice sword and sparring with the guardsmen. It was much warmer here than down in Skyhold, here he had to remove the fur on his shoulders and noticed Amelia would forgo her shirt when handling the blade.

There was a lot he’s actually learned about the Trevelyan family in the short time he’s been here, like how they all seem to share the same trait; _stubbornness._

Her sister Lilly stubborn about her magic, her brothers Stephan and James stubborn about their skills with both a blade and the size of their muscles, her other sister, Emily, who is stubborn about her cooking.

And of course there’s Amelia; stubborn about admitting she was wrong or when to give up.

He wiped his brow, skin glistening in the mid-day sun as he put down his sword and shield for a break. He hadn’t sat on the bench next to the targets for more than 2 minutes when Elemond approached him, seemingly out of the blue.

“Well built. You must have been a solider before commander I assume.” Elemond sits down next to him, handing him a canteen before looking straight forward, watching the guards play a quick game of wicked grace.

Cullen lets out a low chuckle, taking a drink before again wiping his brow. “Templar actually.”

“Of course. I could tell by the way you held your shield. Amelia holds hers the same way, tilted down to deflect magic I think she said.”

“It makes it easier to bounce it back if you’re lucky.”

Elemond nods before turning halfway in his spot. “That’s not why I sought you out however. I know you and Amelia are avoiding one another.”

Cullen rolled his eyes at that.

“And whatever the reason is; Amelia is 100% without a doubt wrong.”

Cullen’s head shot back at him, eyes wide in bewilderment. “What?”

“Amelia hasn’t changed much since she was younger. She was a trouble maker, drove my brother; absolutely nuts.  Climbing things she shouldn’t be climbing, playing with knives and daggers for one too small to even understand what she was playing with.”

“It was why her father was so ecstatic when she said she wanted to be a Templar. He thought the order would mellow her out and I’ll give credit in that it did. That girl certainly has calmed down, that’s for sure, and she is much more mature than she was when she was 12. But if there’s one thing Amelia Willow Trevelyan can’t handle; it’s stress.”

“Stress?” Cullen asked.

“Yup. Being back here, dealing with this marriage thing, which frankly; my brother could shove up his ass, is extremely stressful on her.” Cullen snickered. “Look what I’m saying is; whatever she said, she didn’t mean it, but that doesn’t mean you just brush it off. You need to confront her, force her to deal with what she’s done or she _will_ run.”

“Wait, run? What do you mean run?” Cullen shifted in his seat, to be honest he wasn’t expecting anyone to side with him on the matter, always told himself Amelia was in the right and to hear someone actually say she was wrong was a bit refreshing.

Here Amelia wasn't held up like some divine being; here she was just another woman.

“It’s how sadly, she deals with her problems. But this Inquisition? I think it’s the first thing she’s run _towards_ , and I have a sneaking suspicion you, my friend might be the reason.”

He pulls out a hand full of letters, which he then hands to Cullen waiting for him to read them over. Each one he finishes sends butterflies in his stomach to the point of almost feeling ill. But it’s a sensation he loved, he chuckled at a few which mentioned her liking the way he trained the troops among other things.

“She wrote these?” He asked in disbelief but with a smile. “You stick these together they could be a book.”

“There’s more, but that’s not the point. Don’t avoid her is all I’m trying to say.” He gets up slowly, his knees faintly cracking from old age as he does. Elemond walks off, leaving Cullen to decide what to ultimately do.

 

* * *

 

“Amelia must you climb the pole?”

“I need to get to this pot that you have refused to water, the poor thing is dying!”

Lily watched as Amelia shimmied her way up the tall pole that used to carry a flag, there was a lone pot up near the top which Lily had Stephan place up there on purpose. It housed a plant she happened to be slightly allergic to, and she had been secretly trying to kill it.

“’Melia come on, you know I hate that plant!” Lily called up just as Amelia descended down, water bucket handle in her mouth.

“Then get someone else to water it. Besides that’s an important ingredient to a special headache balm, I need it.”

“Then buy it.”

Amelia shot her a stink eye before getting on her knees to continue working on the small patch of Elfroot. She mumbled about the royal Elfroot before shifting her focus to a set of oak moss hanging on the wall to her right. She had been working endlessly, using this as an excuse to avoid her parents.

Cullen was still swimming around the back of her mind of course. What she said to him and then avoiding him probably didn’t make the situation any better.

She bent down once more, making the dirt viable for new flora. She had brought with her a few samples of Embrium and Ambrosia from her travels. Amelia struggled to reach a small shovel as her fingers barely touched the handle.

“Ugh, Lily can you –“

It wasn’t Lily’s hand that was holding the handle, the fingers were too big, and too- she turned, craned her neck, and nearly jumped into the small pond she was near. Amelia stood up, hiding her hands behind her as she kicked the dirt at her feet.

“Commander, I wasn’t expecting you to- is there something important I must need to know?”

Cullen tilted his head, giving her a confused yet not all too surprised by her reaction expression. “Why does there need to be something important?” He asked, stepping just an inch closer to her.

“Because you’re here, talking to me…” Amelia pursed her lips, biting the inside of her cheek to near painful as Cullen backed off. 

“I see.” He whispers to himself, turning before her fingers, calloused and covered in dirt wrap around his wrist.

“Cullen wait,” She implores him, the desperation seeping through as her voice breaks for just a moment. He turned to her and all Amelia could do was stare back. She didn’t think she’d get this far truth be told, didn’t think Cullen would turn around. She opened her mouth several times, wanting words to come out but all that did were strange squeals and squawking noises.

Cullen waited, watching as she clearly tried to speak. In fact it was quite amusing. He could see as wheels turned in her head, yet she just stood still baffled.

“I’m sorry.”

Her whisper is so quietly he’s not really able to hear it. Her fingers loosen their grip and fall to her side, she blinks back tears before backing up, repeating over and over that she was _so sorry_ before running off through a set of open doors. He stands there, confused, baffled, and perhaps a little angry. Cullen runs after her only once he gets through the doors he sees nothing, not even a trace she would have come through them in the first place. 

But if he didn’t leave he would have seen her hiding behind the door, her hand over her mouth as she curled up on the floor. She just mouths all she did wrong, and how nothing would be better.  

 

* * *

 

Elemond walked over, sat down next to her and said not a word till she looked up. Her eyes red, sunken in as she carelessly rubbed her nose along the length of her arm.

“Uncle I ruined everything.”

He had become used to her punching herself, Amelia was her own escape goat. So that being the first thing Amelia would say didn’t surprise Elemond all that much.

“No. You just put everything on hold. You need to fix it. Amelia look at me,” His palm rested on her tear stained cheek, not at all how Cullen would have. “You are a strong girl, I know this. But I also know you can say things- do things without thinking about it. Might I remind you how you got those scars on your face?”

Amelia chuckled lightly, a sign she was better.

“Stop avoiding him. The man has been through enough, anyone can see that, and you. You make him smile.”

Her uncle himself smiles. “You should have seen his face when he read your letter, the man beamed up brighter than the flames of Andraste’s pyre –“

“You showed him my letters!?”

“Quiet now young lady.” Elemond chuckled again as Amelia sunk down into her knees, face darkening by the minute at this revelation.

“Amelia-“ He rubbed her back, “-You can fix this. The Maker has gifted you with that gift; so go fix it. Like the breach.”

It really is that simple? Could it be? Maker, Amelia hoped it could. She would give anything in her power to make Cullen happy, and she’d do anything to mend what has been broken… She lifted her head, her eyes still watery but bright. She squeezed her uncle till she could swear his bones wold break.

“You’re right!” She exclaims as she springs up to her feet. “So stupid. I’ve been so stupi –“

“Lady Trevelyan, you’re parents are requesting your presence.”

Amelia sighs and waves them away, then realizing she is _not_ in Skyhold so she doesn’t _need_ to do that. “Tell them I’m on my way.” 


	4. King takes Queen

She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to be listening on how this was for the benefit for the family. Amelia didn’t care. All she wanted to do, all she was thinking about was to find Cullen, try to make amends even if at this point she believed it a lost cause, and get the hell out of here.

She wouldn’t be happy till this castle was far behind her.

Her father was only irritating her more, and she wanted to cut the head off her mother and stick it on a pike. Each word that spilled from their mouths only had her clenching her jaw, teeth grinding till they hurt. Perhaps her plan of faking her death _was_ the only solution.

“We will not jeopardize our relationship with the Montoute’s because _you_ are a stubborn woman.”

“They’re Orlesian!” Amelia yells like it’s a reasonable excuse.

Her mother sighs, rubbing the fine lace around her fancy dress. “Amelia you are in no position to argue here! You will do this whether you want to or not!”  

“If we were in Skyhold I’d have you thrown in the dungeon.” She growls under her breath, not looking up from her fists.

“Yet we are not young lady. You defeated that Elder one, you saved Thedas. Now you must report to your duties for the family.”

“Report!?” Amelia snarled, a quick humorless laugh at the word. This was not some mission or job; this was them deciding and telling her what to do.

And she wasn’t going to take it.

“I’m done here.” She turned her hand on the door when her mother called her.

“Amelia Willow Trevelyan. You cannot walk away from your parents. You will do what we say and that is that! Don’t you walk out that –“

She gave them an obscene gesture just before the door slammed. She was so dead.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well it was nice knowing you sis.” James moves a piece in front of Amelia’s knight before she takes it, his shoulders slouched as another pawn fell.

“I have a feeling I’m going to need to watch for assassins now.” Amelia moves her knight, trapping his bishop. She paused, thinking a bit before adding: “Well, watch for _more_ assassins.”

James blinks, unsure what piece to move now. With his chin in his hand he shakes his head. “Hopefully that will be the least of your problems.” He takes her knight with his king.

“And what could be worse than having ma and pa sick assassins on me like a pack of Mabari?” She asks with a light laugh like it wasn’t something she had to always watch for.

“Well for one thing; your Ferelden accent –“

Amelia stuck her tongue out at him.

“ – And me winning this game.” James states proudly.

“Mmhmm.” Amelia smiled, taking his king with her queen. “Considering _I_ just won.”

“What the!? Impossible!” James throws his head into his hands, groaning and Amelia smugly leans back in her chair, legs crossed and very pleased with herself. “Blood magic. You’re secretly a blood mage and you’ve actually been hiding your magic from us.”

Amelia throws her head back laughing. “I thought the same thing about my teacher. I swear he was in cahoots with a demon.”

“And _who_ might this teacher be?”

Amelia jumps in her chair, startled, knocking over some of the chess pieces. “Commander!” She squeaks, clearing her throat a few times before bothering to bend over to pick up what she knocked over. Not realizing her brother no longer occupied the seat opposite of her.

Cullen chuckles, “I didn’t expect _that_ kind of reaction, Inquisitor.” He sits in the chair, taking Amelia by surprise. He relaxes, setting up the board before flashing her a soft smile. “Why don’t we play one game?”

Amelia wanted so say no, but her voice had already said yes. They played silently for the majority of the game, both seeming to be in a tie about half way through. Amelia waited. Waited for him to say something but he wasn’t, or maybe he was waiting for her. She felt tense and stomach in knots, more nervous than she’d ever been.

Why was she feeling this way? There was no need to feel like she was about to be ill. Yet she did.

“So.” He started, breaking the awkward silence. But whatever he had planned, Amelia interrupted.

“Cullen I’m sorry! Maker forgive me. I’m so sorry…” She threw her head in her hands, groaning, perhaps even sobbing, Cullen couldn’t tell. “I didn’t mean what I said, I didn’t! You have to believe me!”

She expected him to do the logical thing and walk off now that he got his “apology”. But it wasn’t enough to her, it would never be enough and no matter how many times she would say the words, she knew it wouldn’t be enough.

But he didn’t, why didn’t he walk away?

Cullen lifted her up off the seat, pulling her in as close as the Maker would allow. His thumbs rubbed away the fresh string of tears on her cheeks, but to no avail as they were just replaced by new ones.

In truth, he had forgiven her long before this point.

She pulled back, digging her palms in her eyes till they hurt. They were red, puffy, and she looked like she had just face planted with his shield.

“Hey… hey,” He whispered softly, rubs her arms. “You know I hate seeing you cry.”

Amelia shook her head, so completely baffled. “I don’t understand you.”

Cullen tilted his head, asking what she had meant even if he probably knew the answer.

“I don’t get how I could say something so cruel yet you’re worried how _I_ am doing.”

“Because we were both wrong here –“

“No _I_ was wrong. You don’t get any credit.” She jabs her finger in his cotton shirt, her smile telling him it was alright.

“Alright I won’t argue with that.” He chuckled.

Amelia wrapped her arms tight around him once more, her shoulder showing the sign she was about to tear again, but she didn’t to his surprise. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know, I know.”

Amelia rubbed her cheek on his shirt, thanking the Maker for this man who she didn’t deserve. “Perhaps we should finish our game… right?” She asked lifting her head.

“My turn?”


	5. Almost just right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short because the next chap got really long lmao, so this is more like a in-between chap.

It almost seemed things were finally going right.

Almost.

Cullen and she made up, she cried, he hugged her and whispered silly things in her ears that had her squirming in his arms, laughing till her sides hurt. She got to punch James for almost running the moment and on top of all that she was able to get the final ingredient to the headache balm; that was most important. To her anyway.

Maker, she missed his warmth and his smile and his eyes- Well Amelia just missed everything about him.

She had explained everything that’d been going on and how much progress she’s made with her parents, (which were none). How they had originally dropped it when she first left for Templar training, and it was only after the defeat of Corypheus that they brought it back up.   Amelia even divulged her plan to fake her death to get out of it seeing as they were unwilling to listen to reason.

But something clicked in her head. Amelia ‘Trouble’ Trevelyan returned…

“So Amelia, have you finally come to terms with this? The duke is here; _been here_. Waiting.”

“Waiting?”

“Yes.”

Amelia looked at Cullen, a glint in her eye he was all too familiar with, and all too eager to crawl inside of.

“Oh where is the duke then? I must greet him.” Her tone didn’t go un-noticed by Cullen, but seemed to fly right over her parents heads. Amelia turned to him, using the fur around his neck to whisper uninterrupted in his ear.

And he loved every bit of what she was saying.

Oh maker did he love every bit of it.

“Good,” her father sighed, “He’s waiting near the main gate.”

Amelia took no time, curling her fingers around her Commanders wrist before making a hasty exit through the doors.


	6. A wicked little plan- NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is still not my forte, but we all kinda knew they would have make-up sex. It was such a given.

They rushed to the gates, Cullen trailing behind her as she squeezed her way pass the many guards crowding around this famous Duke. They all seemed unimpressed by him, mutter things that would make any Ferelden very proud to hear. Amelia dug her the heel of her boots in the dirt, stopping the momentum of her run to stop right in front of the man.

“Ah, my lady!” The man exclaimed with excitement that seemed well over the top and like that of a show. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. I have heard of course only great things and I’m so pleased this wedding will go as planned, my family has been so eager.”

“I see,” She tooted, tapping her fingers on her chin pretending to give a damn. “So this is for your family as well, what will you gain from this?”

“Nothing my dear,” The man replies, trying his best to sound husky but quite frankly the stupid mask he’s wearing kicks that in the ass.

“I’m so sorry, sir uh -”

“Ser Benjamin.”

“- Ser Benjamin.” Amelia corrected herself, “I’m honored you would venture all the way up to the Free Marches for this, but you see I cannot go through with this.”

“Pardon?”

“There’s a very simple reason too -”

"Ami!"

Cullen stepped beside her, finally catching up and not even able to catch his breath before Amelia grabs the fur around his neck and pulls him down, claiming his lips in a hot, searing kiss that has him seeing stars and feel the burning need crawl down to his crotch. Their breath mingled, hearts in each other’s chest as well, at least it felt that way. She pulled him closer, refusing to let him go and he was the same, his hands snapping to her hips, in all probability leaving marks. But she didn’t care. Cullen moaned, the sound muffled by her own.

For a moment they forgot everything else but them and right now.

The guards politely back away, some snickering in their hands when it seemed the duke’s mask was ready to be molded into his face from the way they _thought_ he was blushing.

Her tongue glided across his lips, meeting with his as he opened eagerly. She tasted so sweet, a hint of honeyed wine lingering on her full lips. He pulled her, her body rubbing against his so eagerly this becoming too much for public eyes.

He tasted, smelled, felt _like home_. A home nice and warm with her sat by the cozy fire. She didn’t want to pull away, not now. Not when the taste of him lingered on her lips.

And when she finally pulled back something had changed. Her eyes were dark, face flushed and her teeth bit at her kiss swollen lips in a crooked grin.

Amelia looked like she had tasted something sweet.

_And needed more._

He shivered under her gaze, and _oh Maker_ , did _he_ need her.

Alone.

The crowd still gathered had been pushed through and broken up by her mother, her face red but for an entirely different reason. Lady Maria would kill her daughter, she ruined everything yet- She went to blow up at her daughter but found no trace. Only the duke who was still in shock. She was now even more furious, stomping her feet and demanding they find her.

 

* * *

 

Cullen pounced on her the moment they slipped through a door, any door really. Where they were he didn’t care, and clearly she didn’t either.

The kiss left him in a daze, and her giggle, that mischievous little giggle with that smirk, it damn well drove him insane.

“You little minx.” He smirked before claiming her lips in a teeth clinching kiss that was more teeth than actual lips.

His hands digging into her hips as he pinned her to the wall, moving the obnoxious drapery out of the way. Amelia giggled, turning into a sigh or a moan, Cullen couldn’t tell which as he worked at the base of her neck. He latched onto that neck like he was a starving animal; teeth, licks tongue. Anything to get the taste of her in his mouth.

One hand worked at the vest she wore, snapping the buttons open hurriedly, wanting her free, to feel her skin before he would lose his mind.

She bowed her back, her hips rubbing against him making his efforts even harder till he finally got the buttons loose, throwing the vest to the floor, sliding his hands back to deal with the breast-band now. It wasn’t long till his breeches fell to the floor, hers and her smalls hanging off one ankle as he lifted her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, framing him perfectly as he settled closer. Cullen would never tire from having her body; flushed and heart already pounding against her chest on his.

He breathed her in like much needed air, nipping her neck and down lower for she was a treat, a desert he had earned. And he wanted as much of her as possible.

“Cullen.” She breathed as his mouth descended on a dusty nibble, and she squirmed under him, his lips leaving her breasts with a loud smack. It was Cullen’s turn to look the predator, his gaze hot enough to make Amelia feel like she would burst into flames.

“Tell me how much you want it.”

Oh how she could listen to that low husky timbre all day long. Amelia gulped, looking for words but only finding a rock in her throat. Cullen nipped at her jaw, pulling her earlobe into his mouth before murmuring the question again on her skin.

“Tell me how much you want it, I need to hear you say it.” When she didn’t answer Cullen sunk his teeth in her neck, forming a love bite that would take the trip back to Skyhold to vanish.

She says his name, no she _screams_ his name. “Maker Cullen, fuck!” She groaned. “I need you!”

He rutted, she was already so wet and begging beneath him. Cullen hummed his approval which was felt more than heard, griping heavy skin, slipping into her slow, easily. Both their cries filled the empty space. He suddenly pulled her from the wall and the next thing she knew he was flat on his back, resting on the rough rug.

_That floors filthy, Cullen. – It can’t be worse than that time in the Heralds rest._

Amelia straddled his hips, grinding and rolling as more of him filled her, had her feeling complete, whole again. Cullen growled under her and blunt nails dug into her soft skin leaving half-moon marks.

“Maker – yes!” Cullen rasped, his voice low, more of a rumble than actual words, encouraging her to continue. His head was spinning now.

Hands rested on his chest, feeling the speed of his heart beat under sword-calloused fingers. Amelia began to move, slowly, deliberately. Raising her hips till all that remained was the crown, his cock twitching, _begging_ her to move and let him claim her, and he roared as she speared herself on him. Her breathy moan overshadowed by his. They moved together, his hips snapping up to meet hers followed by his name said as a devout prayer; one he will never tire of. The sounds of skin slapping skin and wanton moans filled the space around them, enveloping him along with the heady scent of sweat.

She was almost too much and not enough, and he was burning her with fingers as they grazed her skin.

“Fuck –“

Amelia shivered at his language, a little treat for her ears.

His hands felt glued to her hips, only able to watch as she moved above him, breasts bouncing, begging for his attention, Maker be _damned_ she was beautiful. Mesmerized by the divine being before him.

Cullen curled his fingers around her neck, pulling down and whispering in her ear, begging her to open her eyes which seemed an impossible task. Her eyelids were heavy as lead yet she managed to open them and saw the love, the adoration in his, it always seemed more so when he was like this; hair curled, sticking to a sweaty brow and eyes dark, clouded in a haze of lust.

“Oh! Maker Cullen I – Love you!”

He pulled her closer, his breath mingling with hers and he hovered over her lips. “I love you too.”

This kiss wasn’t filled with the same raw passion as before, no this one was tender, caring, the way he tells her that he truly loves her without words.

Her favorite kind.

Her fingers tangle in his curls holding him close as her legs quivered, losing all sense at the same time every nerve in her body sang. His name blurred on her lips as she trembled above him, her thighs and _other parts_ squeezing him deliciously. Amelia never quit her movements, working herself through the climax as he hit his. Cullen came with a primal growl, it echoed through the hallway, driving his hips with one last thrust to the hilt before she slouched over him.

Cullen nuzzled her neck, his stubble rough against her as he kissed sweaty skin, tasting more like it. “I love you.” He mouthed on her skin, chest still too heavy for words, the sound of her panting calmed his and he would give anything to stay this way.

Amelia giggled as he whined, no doubt because she left his embrace, rolling off him and wobbling on to her feet.

“Where – where are my pants…?” She rubbed her chest to steady her breathing, squinting her eyes in the dark.

“Can’t we just… stay here for a bit?”

“You want to be naked when someone finds us? We _are_ in the middle of a hallway.” She snickered at his whine again, shamelessly watching as he propped himself up.

“True…” He turned his head, searching for his own clothes, only able to find their shirts. “Where are my pants?”

They both turned to the sound of a door creaking open, now they were scrambling only able to find their breeches, no smalls as they rushed through what they thought was a deserted hallway.

“Amelia,” He hissed to keep his voice low, “Put your maker forsaken pants on!”

“I can’t do that when you’re fucking dripping down my leg!” She would hiss back.

It seemed an eternity; dodging guards, hiding behind those stupid tapestries to avoid curious eyes (she also finally put her pants on) before a familiar notch in the wood above a door, caught her attention. Amelia pulled him flushed to her, sneaking though a small door way that she claimed eventually ended in her room; which thankfully, it did.

Amelia jumped on the bed, giddy and giggling as Cullen joined her, pulling her close to him, nuzzling the now tangled red curls.

“Maker how I love you, Cullen.” She turned her head, kissing his cheek which flushed in color.

“I love you just as much, Ami.”

It was different, to be curled together on a bed none were familiar with. Yet somehow it still felt right. Moonlight glittered through the open drapes, casting an almost otherworldly glow in the room and, Sweet Maker –

Cullen turned, her soft steady breathing signaling her was close to sleep and she herself was glowing. Not in the way she always did of course, not green and eerie like you were about to be swallowed whole by the magic; but a calm, sweet glow.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his breath fan over her face. Her smile sheepish before being broken by a yawn.

Cullen lets out a single soft chuckle before brushing the hair from her face and giving one kiss to the tip of the scar cutting across her nose.

And with that they both fade to their dreams, together, in each other’s arms after what felt like an eternity.  


	7. Calm before the storm

Amelia woke up earlier than Cullen for once, even if that meant waking up when it started to turn dark seeing as both decided to take a “quick” nap during the middle of the day.

And by “quick” she really meant spend nearly 7 hours curled up in a blanket.

Because Maker forbid she actually get up.

She watched as his chest rose and fell steadily with even breaths, still peacefully asleep with no nightmares as far as one could tell. She wanted to hold him, just to wrap her arms around him but this was probably the few times he has stayed asleep.

Shuffling, she moved off the bed carefully as not to disturb him. Stretching till she could hear the all too familiar crack in her lower back, she walked over to a small basin and splashed some cold water on her face.

Amelia turns around, towel rubbing her eyes, greeted by a Commander with a very unruly bed head and a sheepish yet warm smile that would put the sun to same.

He props himself on his elbow, admiring the way the moon seems to just, make her skin seem ethereal, and how she is standing right where the full moon looks like a halo around her head.

“Hello there, my names Cullen.” He says, voice heavy and rough with sleep, not really thinking before he speaks and Amelia giggles.

“I think we’re way pass that point, _Cullen_.” Amelia returns to the bed, giving a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Cullen wraps his arms around her and swings her so she’s resting on his stomach, her giggling sweeping through his ears, unable to stop his own laugh as he nuzzles her neck. “Cullen!” He only responds by doing it again, inciting even more (and even louder) laughing as his stubble tickles her sensitive skin.

“Yes?” He asks with a sly smirk, turning to kiss her cheek just before she pulls away.

“You’re impossible!”

She lowers her head, lips brushing just from his. “You know that?” she finished in a much lower, much huskier tone.

Cullen chuckles, his hands burning the skin on her back as he traced the edge of her spine. “I might…” Amelia’s hands wrap around his neck, her eyes fluttering shut as he claims her lips. It’s lazy, tender, neither looking to finish any sort of race, they have all the time in the world right now, so there’s no rush. Just blissful sighs, smiles and –

There’s a set of knocks on the door, Amelia groans as she pulls away when the knocks repeat.

She apologizes with her eyes before reluctantly leaving the safety of his arms. It’s a familiar tune that takes all her will not to knock back when Amelia walks over. Her arms pathetically struggling in her haste to put on something decent.

Before she even has a chance to speak a pair of smalls, both male and female are thrown in her face. Of course she stands there stunned. Pry’s them off, giving the clothing a second take before clearing her throat. Or even comprehending how these got here in the first place.

“Uh…”

“You know if you _really_ wanted to piss off mother more; you should have hung these on the banners.”

“Get out James!” She points away from the door, listening as he laughs through his hand, feigning her anger for the guards posted around the hall before whispering; _Thanks brother. But get the hell out._

Amelia walked back towards the bed, swaying her hips as she dangled their smalls in front of her. Cullen let out a loud, chesty laugh as she threw the pair at him.

She crawled back into the bed, curling up close to the warmth of his body. Amelia didn’t want to leave the safety of the bed; she knew what was waiting for her. Her little show would have no doubt made its way to her parents, and they would be more than furious that she did so in front of the Orlesian man. The rumble of his chest rose her from her thoughts, his hand stroking the back of her head down to the base of her spine.

“So I’m assuming we are now prisoners in this room?” She couldn’t see it with her head resting on his chest, but she knew he was smiling. There were so many tells he had, and she memorized them all of course. 

“We could jump down and scale the walls. If you’re willing to try.”

Cullen held her tighter, like if he were to continue laughing the way he was without holding her he would split apart. “For you, I’ll try.”

It was quiet for the most part. Amelia had been trying to come up with a way they could sneak back to the gates with all their belongings, and somehow make it back to the docks before her mother noticed. It sounded so easy in her head, but it was also near damn impossible. Cullen’s gentle squeeze of her hand woke her up.

“But I don’t…” She shook her head, “huh?”

Cullen pressed his lips to her forehead. When she opened her eyes he had been all dressed, she blinked rapidly in what must have been 5 double takes.

“You fell asleep, Ami. Here.” Handing over some clothing he turned around almost on instinct.

“Aw and here I thought we could sleep naked all day.”

Cullen let out a breathy snicker, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his shoulders shaking lightly to her little whimper. She whispered he didn’t need to turn around at this point, that Cullen had seen her naked more times then she’d trip on her own shoe (which sadly, was a fairly common occurrence).

“My lady, it pains me to hear the distress you _clearly_ have over having to put pants on –“ Cullen braced for the pillow being chucked at him.

Cullen turned just as she pulled on her breeches, tying the laces to a perfect little bow. Amelia left her hair down, favoring the curled locks she woke up with. Something he secretly favored as well.

They packed. _Quietly_.

Her uncle again was to take them back out to the Ostwick docks. The only issue was having to somehow by some miracle, make it past her parents who were most likely waiting by the front gates. After their little show yesterday and after they both calmed from their numerous exertions, did she request that he post guards in Skyhold to look for assassins. 

Amelia stuck her head out the door, her brother running over when she waved him.

“Okay look James, we need to get to the gates. Where is mom and dad?”

“Last I checked they were waiting in the dining hall.”

The two guards’ posted by her room looked over at their whispering.  The whispering was something they knew all too well from years of watching these two as kids.

“You good on distraction?”

“Oh sis you _know_ I am –“

“Just do it.” She hissed.

“One distraction of the century coming right up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update stuff, I've been going through personal shit and been in the wrong mood for these kinds of things for a very long time >.


End file.
